Mums Night Out
by marionut247
Summary: Mums of the Hillhurst monsters, wants a little time to himself. So he decides to have a night out and goes to the movies!


Mums Night Out

(a Beetleborgs fan fiction)

By. Marionut247

Mums looked at himself in the middle of the parlor room. He was still wearing his Halloween costume from yesterday. He ran his bony fingers down the length of his blue dress, and fixed his long blond wig.

"Hmm..maybe the apron is a bit much.."

"The whole outfit is a bit much!", came a voice from behind.

Mums jumped slightly and turned around. There in front of the bookcase stood Flabber. He said nothing as he put back a book and ran his finger over the spines of others.

"How long have you been there?", the embarrassed mummy asked.

"Long enough to see you admiring yourself as Alice!.." , the phasm replied, without turning around.

Mums angrily ripped the wig off the top of his bandaged head.

"Yeah!..well..how about a warning next time!"

"I didn't realize that I had to give a warning, in order to come into my parlor room!..But next time I'll try and remember to give a warning as your parading around the house in a dress!"

"I'M NOT CROSS DRESSING FLABBER!", the mummy suddenly shouted.

The phasm stopped and looked at him, wide eyed and eyebrows raised. "Umm..I said nothing about..you cross dressing there Mummise ol' boy!.." , he turned his attention back at the bookcase. But not before Mums saw him mouth the word, 'Wow' as he did so.

"Rrrr..don't give me that!..Like YOU never wore a dress before..FLAB-BER! You wore dresses many times! More times then I can keep track of!", he said pointing at the back of him. As he saw him once again, looking through the many old books.

"I'm not denying anything Mums. I know I have! But, every time that I did it was for a reason!..It's not like I wanted to!..Cause I enjoyed it or anything!", he said throwing his hands up.

"Well!..Me too!..I have a very good reason for wearing this dress!"

"Oh!", he spoke as he turned around. Suddenly very interested in what he had to say. "What would that be pray tell?"

Mums was suddenly speechless, finding himself put on the spot. He watched the phasm as he raised one eyebrow patiently waiting for his reply.

"It's a Halloween costume!..Duh!"

"Oh!..Right, right..my bad!..but..umm..you do realize that Halloween was over…" , he pulls up his purple coat sleeve to check his watch. "Oh, let's see..about ten hours ago!"

"Grrr..I know that!", he looks down and picks up the blond wig, as he continues. "It's just..I HAVEN'T TAKEN IT OFF YET! OK!…Don't you have somewhere to be?..Like a book to read or something!"

He heard giggling coming from behind.

"You three stay out of this!", he said looking at the Pipettes.

"Hey! Mummise?", they chimed together. "We might have a dress that's just your size!…hehe.."

"That's not funny!", he said defensibly. "Flabber? Can't you make them go away or something!"

"Their only playing with you Mums.", he said approaching him and placing one azure hand upon his shoulder. "And so was I ol' buddy!" He winked, then nodded towards the Pipettes. They reluctantly obeyed as they retreated back into their pipes.

"Thanks."

"No problem.", the phasm replied as he started to walk away.

"Hey!", he stopped and looked back at the mummy. "Did you ever find your book?"

"You mean this one?", he smiled as he held up an old brown leather bound book. " 'Myths and Legends of the Third Kind'!"

The mummy shook his head, as Flabber continued, "I figured..why not! I'm in the mood for some light reading!"

"You call THAT light reading!", he said pointing at the thick book.

The book started to levitate from the phasm's hand.

"I call it, 'light reading'!", he said with a smile.

"You're an idiot."

The phasm smirked as he snatched the book out of the air.

"For me anyhow!"

"Sure Flabber! I'll see you in about a week!"

"More like five minutes! If even that!", he chuckled. "Mums..I can read this in five SECONDS if I really wanted to! I give new meaning to the term, 'Speed Reader'!"

"I take it's a phasm thing?", he asked using quotation marks.

"You could say that!"

"I'm surprised that you aren't playing the pipe organ! After all it's going on what..at least 11?"

Flabber glanced at the organ. "What's the matter Mums?..Miss hearing me play?"

"No.." , he said crossing his arms.

"Maybe I'll play a little later. I just want to relax and read for now!", he turned around and headed towards the foyer. "I'll be in the den if you or anyone needs me."

"Flabber?", he called out for the second time, stopping the phasm.

"What?", he said sounding a little agitated. He stopped midway between the parlor room and the foyer.

Mums didn't speak right away, which made Flabber a little suspicious.

"What is it?"

Mums looked up at him, he saw the phasm's eyes narrow as he approached him.

"I was thinking about..going out tonight!..To catch a movie."

The phasm looked at him deciding whether or not to believe him.

"..you want..to catch a movie?"

"Well..yeah!..I know what your thinking!", he added quickly after seeing the look on his face. "I won't cause a scene, I have a disguise and yes, I have a ticket!"

"How did you get a ticket?", he asked while crossing his arms.

"Remember two days ago?"

"Mischief night?"

He nodded, "Yeah!..You were in the 7th dimension visiting your mother! I think."

The phasm partly covered his face and rubbed his temples.

"How come I don't like where this story is going already."

"Just listen!" , the mummy said continuing. "While you were gone, these two teenage boys came by and started throwing corn at the house!..I think it's called, 'tick-tacking'."

The phasm didn't respond, he just kept rubbing his temples.

"Anyway, they were going to come inside, but I met them at the door instead! To make a long story short, I scared them away and as one of them ran, he dropped a movie ticket for tonight called, 'It Came From Beneath The Bed'!"

Flabber just peered at him from between his fingers.

"It's a monster flick!", he added excitedly.

Flabber rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Come on Flabber!..I wanna see it!"

"You would.", he said.

"I'm not going to do anything!..I just want to see the movie."

He watched the phasm put his hands on his hips while looking at the ground, considering what Mums had just said. With a deep, 'sigh' he looked up at the mummy.

"..ok..Fine, do as you wish!..but..I'm trusting you Mums! Just keep that in mind!", he said pointing at him. "Understand?"

If Mums had lips, he would be smiling.

"Yes sir!", he said playfully saluting him.

"Mums!", he said looking at him seriously.

"I know, I know!..You have my word phasm!"

"Okay!", he said smiling once again. He turned to leave.

"Just so you know, I heard that it's one of those long movies! Like four hours if not longer! So it's gonna be a late night!"

"Fine.", he said walking away. "Just get home as soon as it's over!"

"Yes…dad!", he snickered on the last word.

"..I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that.", the phasm replied as he rounded the corner towards the den.

Mums laughed as he went upstairs to his sarcophagus to get ready.

Around 6pm, Mums changed into a dark brown hoodie and black sweat pants, that he had gotten earlier from the attic. Leaving his bandaged feet and hands exposed. Pulling up his hood he headed downstairs. As he reached the top of the staircase, he heard the organ playing from the parlor room. He used the opportunity to slip out the front door unnoticed. Mums figured if the movie started at 8 then leaving now would give him more then enough time to get into town and to the theater. Standing on the porch he quickly took in the autumn scenery. There were still two pumpkins at the foot of the stairs and orange an yellow leaves blew along the ground. Rubbing his hands together excitedly, he then walked briskly down the porch steps. As he walked along the dry autumn leaves, he headed towards town. Not before long he entered Charterville and was walking through it's main square. Keeping to himself and avoiding people as much as possible, he headed towards Charterville's main cinema. Walking along the sidewalk he came upon, 'Zoom Comics'. Approaching the window he saw that it was closed. Before long he was standing in front of the theater. There were a lot of people, as he walked inside. Pulling his hood closer around his head, he stood in line. Glancing up at the clock, he saw that it was 7:45.

'Hah!', he thought. 'I made it here with plenty of time to spare!'

As he waited in line he noticed that some people were dressed as monsters and zombies. Some of which looked pretty convincing! 'But..if they only knew!' , Mums thought as he shook his head. Soon he was next in line. He handed over his ticket to the ticket man.

"Just between the two of us." , he spoke as he tore the ticket in half and giving half of it back to Mums. "Your costume looks very real!..Almost too real!..How'd you do it?"

"I'm just being me! But it did take me centuries to look this good!", he said with a chuckle.

"I bet it did!", the ticket man said with a small chuckle, then ushered him through. "Oh! Theater 5."

"Thanks!", replied the mummy as he glanced at the torn ticket, and located theater 5.

Walking in he took a seat towards the back of the theater.

'Oh!..Pretty comfy!', he thought. After about five minutes the movie started. In about another five, he was hooked! Every time the audience would jump or scream, Mums would laugh. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying himself. This was HIS kind of movie! He imagined how the rest of the monster crew would have reacted if they to were here! Fangula, Wolfie and Frankie would be loving every moment like he was! Little Ghoul would be pigging out on popcorn and calling all the people on screen, 'wusses'! Flabber would either be asleep, freaking out like the rest of the crowd or hitting on some chick who was scared! He laughed out loud with the thought of it!

Before he even knew it, the movie was over and the crowd was filing out. Some were glad that it was over, others wished it were still on! He agreed!

"Just as it was REALLY starting to get good!", he stated.

"That's how it ALWAYS goes!", said a teenage boy with a group of friends. "They always-WOAH!"

He laughed when he saw them all looking at him, then themselves, and then him again.

"AWESOME!"

They gave him pats, high-fives, thumbs-up and told him how gruesome he looked! He thanked them for the compliments and bid them fair well. For humans, he didn't think they were half bad!

In the lobby Mums saw the ticket man from earlier. They nodded as he passed by. Looking up at the clock, it read 12:15. He knew he had to start heading back to Hillhurst. After all he had promised Flabber he would.

Once outside he put his hands in the pockets of his dark brown hoodie and headed back towards the town square. It had gotten a lot colder since he was out last, and the winds were a little stronger. But that didn't seem to bother the mummy. He looked up and saw a clear night sky, with a bright full moon. Perfect, for this particular night. Soon he was crunching along a dirt road, leading out of town. Before long he was passing by the many orchards that surrounded the manor. He slowly walked up the mansion steps, as he thought about how Flabber didn't once appear in anything, to check up on him! He had thought he might have done so at least once! But it never happened! He really was trusting him! Mums tried to smile but his bony mouth wouldn't allow it. He placed his hand on the old brass knob and went inside. As he pulled down his hood, he noticed lamplight coming from the parlor room. Walking into the parlor, he saw Flabber lying on the couch, cross-legged reading a book.

"How'd the movie go?", he asked without looking up.

"Not bad! It was really good!..Are you the only one still up?", he asked looking around.

"Yep."

"What are you still doing up?", Mums asked looking back at him.

"No reason..just finishing up my book."

"Isn't that the same book from this morning?", he said looking at the cover. "It is!..Whatever happened to, 'I can read this in five seconds!', Mr. Speed reader?"

Flabber darted his eyes up, "I said IF I wanted to!"

"So why didn't you?"

He shrugged, as he looked back at his book. "I just didn't feel like it."

"You..didn't feel like it!..Soooo you decided to take alllll day! To read just one book?"

The phasm didn't respond, he just kept his face in the book.

"I think you read that book about a million times already!...Didn't you?"

He said nothing.

"Flabber?..You didn't stay up by chance, because you were waiting for me to come home!..Did you?"

Flabber just buried his face deeper into his book.

"..you did!" , he said half laughing. "You were worried!"

"I was NOT!", he said suddenly jumping to his feet. His cheeks were a little purplish red. "I just wanted to make sure, that you came back!..I didn't want to have to search the whole town looking for you!"

He started to walk towards the foyer but then stopped. He folded his arms and shook his head.

"..so..maybe I was a little worried!..So what!..You gonna make fun of me for that?", he said half looking back, not meeting the mummy's eyes.

"..no. I'm just not use to anyone caring whether or not I even existed.", he looked down and scratched the back of his bandaged neck. "..thanks..and for trusting me tonight. Not once did I see you checking up on me!..That means a lot to me..thank you!"

"..heh..thank you, for not betraying that trust! And giving me a reason not to!", he responded with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Your alright phasm!", he said with a sense of respect. "..your alright!"

Flabber turned and flashed his trademark smile. "I know!..I'm turning in.", he said with a yawn. "Goodnight Mums."

"Goodnight Flabber!", he said, as he watched him disappear in a sparkle of yellow light.

End


End file.
